


Reunion.

by Honeymoon13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Reunions, Sad Chloe Decker, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeymoon13/pseuds/Honeymoon13
Summary: Then, it happened.Chloe was blankly staring at the store's window when it happened.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so yeah 
> 
> This is my take in the anticipated reunion of Chloe and Lucifer.
> 
> Any criticism is gladly accepted. This is my very first fic and English isn't my first language, so if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to know!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (Also, it might be similar to other works, I've read so many of these I'd might have written something similar. Sorry in advance)

It was a cold night. Chloe had been called for a crime scene a few moments past 9:00 p.m. She was lost into her thoughts while checking the first evidence details.

Dan and Ella Lopez were talking about something Chloe didn't manage to care about. All she needed was getting home to cuddle with her daughter, while she thought about her existence and ate ice cream.

But then, it happened. 

Chloe was blankly staring at the store's window when it happened.

She saw a tall and very familiar figure. 

It was Lucifer. 

Without a second thought, she ran across the street, trusting her weak legs to carry on her, and found herself under his arms.. and then, she touched his lips. 

Those lips... Those cold, ached lips, in the middle of LA's streets. But it didn't matter... because she had him. And she wasn't going to let him go again.


End file.
